


Another Divergence: The Kamihama Case

by Truly_Hopeless



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: A Few Other Death Note Characters Are Magical Girls as Well, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drama, Fish Out Of Water Elements, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kira Gets Involved, L becomes a Magical Girl, The Death Note is Connected to a Witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truly_Hopeless/pseuds/Truly_Hopeless
Summary: L is sent to investigate a previously unknown record separate from the Law of Cycles to find out how it came to be. He (or rather, she) goes to Kamihama and befriends a Magical Girl who is looking for her lost sister.Meanwhile, Light continues to act as Kira and has moved his operations to Kamihama to investigate the cause of the higher crime rate and to distance himself from L's heirs who are constantly interrogating him over the detective's death.When their paths cross in this strange timeline, will they work together or will history repeat?
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, L & Yagami Light, Tamaki Iroha & Nanami Yachiyo
Kudos: 1





	Another Divergence: The Kamihama Case

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Time Diverges: The Mitakihara Case](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682141) by Azure of the Auspicious Rain. 



> Hello! So about a year ago I read this crossover fanfic that was mentioned on the TV Tropes fanfic recommendation page where L is investigating the disappearances of various girls and learns about Magical Girls. It's a pretty good read and you'll probably be able to finish it within a day, as well as its sequel 24 Days (and it might be good to do so for context of this story).
> 
> I'm not sure if the author is still active or if they'll ever write a third story that uses elements from Rebellion or Magia Record. So I decided why not write something influenced by that myself? Some liberties have been taken (the end of the second story had Mami and Kyouko taken by the Law of Cycles and implied that Homura would follow suit shortly after L's death) in order to fit in with the newer entries in the Puella Magi franchise.
> 
> Hope this goes well; I'm worried I already screwed up with my boneheaded move of hitting publish instead of save as draft before the first chapter was even finished. =/

L did not quite know what to expect when the Goddess summoned him to her. He was grateful to her for allowing him and Watari to stay in what he could only describe as a heaven for Magical Girls despite neither of them being Magical Girls and even after she knew of all that he had done throughout various timelines, good and bad, in the name of justice. And with one particularly bad thing being done to her and her friends.

_Even if it gave her a better chance of being able to turn the tables on Kyubey, it still wasn't right and I hate that I hurt them like that._

L spent most of his time with Watari, Sayaka, and Nagisa (who he previously only knew as Charlotte), chatting with them over tea about how the others were doing. Mami was still pretty lonely, Kyouko missed Sayaka, Homura was struggling to figure out what to do now that the person she had sworn to protect no longer existed, Light Yagami, who L had not told about Magical Girls in this timeline, had trouble wrapping his head around the idea when he found out that his sister was one, and Kyubey seemed to be plotting _something_ (what, L couldn't guess, but probably nothing good for the Magical Girls or Madoka), but the three girls were currently working together to fight against the Wraiths, Light did the best that he could to support and protect Sayu, and Near (who also knew the truth about Magical Girls) was actively looking for solutions to reverse entropy so that the Incubators would no longer feel compelled to trick young girls into making contracts with them.

There wasn't much else for the detective to do in the afterlife: no mysteries to solve and, outside of the occasional disagreement between Magical Girls who had been enemies while alive, no conflicts to try to deescalate.

It was peaceful (and certainly better than the alternatives: fading away into nothingness or being devoured by Persephone [the Shinigami Witch] for using the Death Note in one timeline [even if it was just to write his own name down]), but L would be lying if he said that it didn't get boring.

So when he suddenly found himself in the presence of the Goddess who was once Madoka Kaname and she told him that she had a task for him, he was confused but excited to finally have something to do other than sit around.

"L, look at this."

She directed him to an orb that was in front of her. L could see that it was another world, a world similar to the one he used to live in.

Except...

"Is this you? I thought that the nature of your wish erased you from existence."

"And yet, there I am. Fighting alongside Homura-chan."

The Madoka in this other world shot an arrow at a Familiar that was close to attacking Homura. Who, now that L thought about it, looked and behaved differently from the Homura he remembered. Her long brown hair was tied in braids, she wore glasses, and seemed somewhat nervous and inexperienced when it came to fighting with the way she closed her eyes before swinging the golf club she held at a different Familiar. She also seemed particularly flustered whenever Madoka spoke to her.

"So in this world," L said as he and the Goddess watched Madoka, Homura, and Mami fight against Patricia, "you exist, Akemi-san is how she was when she was a new Magical Girl, and the Witches are still here."

"Those aren't the only bizarre things. In this record, Kamihama has an unusually high population of powerful Witches that require more than one Magical Girl to take down and Witches in other cities are scarce. So more girls are going to Kamihama to look for grief seeds. In addition to Witches, there are things known as Uwasa that are connected to rumors spread throughout the city and do not drop grief seeds when destroyed. And there seems to be a system in place, one far different from the one in the world we know, that prevents any girls in the city from becoming Witches."

She moved her hand, and the scene changed to Kamihama. Three girls were up against a Witch and the fight was not going well. The blonde girl and the blue haired girl were passed out, leaving the redhead alone. Her fear caused her soul gem, which was already going dark because of the amount of magic used against the Witch, to turn completely black. For a moment, it looked like she had become a Witch, since something came out of the girl and started throwing mud and fertilizer at the Witch before crushing her to death, but then it retracted, leaving the terrified girl alive and with her soul gem clean of all impurities.

"Is this Kyubey's doing?"

The Goddess shook her head. "From what I can see, he can't even enter the city. Whenever he tries, he passes out. As for who is behind this, there is an organization involved that are trying to protect the Uwasa and claim to be doing it to save Magical Girls. They call themselves the Wings of the Magius. I want to learn more about this record, but there is only one like this and I worry that if I interfere too much myself, I'll break it."

She then smiled.

"This is where you come in, L. I want to send you to Kamihama so you can gather as much information as possible about this world."

"I'd be happy to do it."

"Good. Oh, but before I send you on your way, I need to tell you something important."

The scene changed to another part of Kamihama where one Light Yagami sat in a hotel room, pouring over reports and a page of the Death Note close at hand.

"As you can see, Light is still Kira and is currently staying in Kamihama. He arranged for your death three years ago by manipulating the Shinigami Rem into writing your name. So I can't exactly send you as yourself since he would immediately realize something was going on. So for this mission I'm going to have to change you into a Magical Girl."


End file.
